


Sparked Fang

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Queen [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their talk in Sulyya Springs, Lightning tests Fang to see how submissive she can be [NSFW sequel to A (Not So) Private Moment].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

There was… a stirring, subtle at first, quiet. It likely would not have been noticeable had the party not decided to set up camp on a surface as flat and unyielding as the roof of Taejin’s Tower. The Oerban brunette had already spent much of the night tossing and turning, fading in and out of consciousness. The light between her and her five companions was dim, the lack of gatherable brush in the area resulting in a fire only luminous enough to glint off of the armor of any machines that might encroach upon the site while they slept. This made the l’Cie shadows to one another with little more than their hard earned faith in each other convincing them that the dark figures surrounding them were allies who’d rise to their defense. 

Fang knew that she fared better than most, having been hardened by the trials that she and Vanille had faced over the span of several centuries now, becoming harsher, more pragmatic. As much as she brightened the often grim mood with her sly charm and wit, she preferred to see things as they were so that she may act upon what was within her power to change and accept what wasn't. It wasn’t uncommon for her mentality to bring her into conflict with others, but her time with the others had already demonstrated she wasn’t alone in feeling that way. Still, the knowledge that she was the one who had transformed into Ragnarok all those years ago, and of her friend’s effort to protect her from it, was gradually eating away at her, causing her to rouse more often than usual. It was just after a particularly jolting disturbance that she noticed the movement.

Grogginess prevented her from immediately identifying the nature of it, exhaustion fogging up her senses too much for her to even raise her hand to her face, but it was rousing enough to prevent her from drifting off into a series of jerky microsleeps. A tingling was moving up her legs, slowly electrifying her nerve endings, ignoring the layer of protection her tightly wound sandals and sari provided her skin. As it reached her inner thighs, the realization of the possibility of danger broke through the veil of fatigue, provoking an instinctual reaction to flail and retreat. However, her motions were sluggish, feeble, reduced to mere shifting, leaving her subject to the mercy of whatever was intruding upon her space. Trying desperately to pry her eyelids open so that she might look upon her attacker, she continued to in her struggle, kicking with as much strength as she could muster.

The movement stopped abruptly as a hushed voice cursed, startling Fang still. That stirring touch likewise halted, coming just shy of her most sensitive of areas. As the realization that the aggressor wasn’t beastly nor adversarial in nature struck her, panic and desperation were supplanted by a cluster of even more combative emotions. Her new state of mind soaked up her weariness, steadily clearing up her blurry vision, allowing her to see a particular _ally_ nursing her sides. The Oerban scowled as much as squinted at her.

“What the hell, Light?” she said, looking about herself. “What time is it?”

“Shh, keep your voice down,” the rose haired woman hissed. “Jerk.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Did I invade _your_ personal space in my sleep? I hadn’t realized I had provoked retribution.”

“Seriously, Fang, don’t wake them up. I don’t want them to know... yet.”

The brunette’s brow furrowed. “Know what?”

Lightning stared directly into her eyes, her expression transforming from one of pain to something far more intensely intimate. “What I want to do with you, to you.”

The Pulsian’s body reacted before her mind could, becoming noticeably hotter, the tingling spreading far beyond her core. Every inch of her bronze skin was licked by the sensation, the pink hue of arousal setting in her chest as much as her cheeks. What alertness that had been withheld from her was now fully present, leaving her wide awake and once again overwhelmed by the soldier’s words. She was so _forward_ , even for one as worldly as herself.

“I love it when you look at me like that. You have no idea what it does to me.” Her ally shifted above her, leaning forward, closing the distance between their faces. “Do you want to find out or do you want me to stop?”

As hard as Fang tried to present a cocky front, smirking and returning the woman’s lusty glare, she couldn’t complete her response without choking on her own words. “I sure hope you are not all t-talk.”

Lightning chuckled as quietly as she could manage, moving in for a kiss as her hands went to the brunette’s clothes, opening a path to her desired destination. Her tongue slipped between one set of lips while her fingers explored another, drawing soft sighs and moans from her chosen partner. She smiled, clearly savoring the Oerban’s tastes and sounds and mischievously provoking more. They were so sweet, so surprisingly _feminine_ that it actually made her aggressor slow her pace, seemingly taking a moment to fully recognize the fact that she was making this gruff woman quiver and pant, eagerly vulnerable to her manipulations.

Fang purred and mewled, wrapping her legs around her companion’s frame, inviting her deeper inside. She wanted Farron to explore more of her, to do more to her while also maintaining this level of intensity. It was all so new, but she was certain that the desire was shared, that her fellow l’Cie yearned for something far more intense than a private make out session. Bucking her hips into the soldier’s knuckles, she communicated her wishes as physically as she could.

With a laugh, Lightning broke off the kiss, nuzzling her neck as she stroked her black locks. “It seems I am not the only one who has been thinking about our conversation earlier.”

“No,” Fang said, sighing. 

The rose haired woman pulled further back, looking her friend in the eyes again. “You want to feel something we _really_ can't talk about?”

Biting her lip, the Pulsian said, “don’t make me wait.”

That sly smirk returned and, as the soldier descended upon her slick folds, she realized that she really would, if she felt like it. Fortunately for them both, Lightning’s actions didn’t reflect her wicked expression. Instead, she extended her tongue and lapped at Fang’s slit, slithering it over her engorged labia and within her opening. She slathered the brunette’s inner walls with a startling proficiency, every bit as direct as it was enthusiastic. Her movements elicited sharper sighs and louder moans from the Oerban, providing that desired exploration and more, her mouth sucking as much as licking. Her own hungry purrs added to the sensual melody they were creating, the prospect of disturbing the sleep of the others becoming ever more exhilarating.

They couldn't flaunt their tryst, not now, but the temptation to give in entirely to pleasure and shamelessly vocalize it was growing stronger by the moment, especially as her hands slipped under Fang’s top, idly squeezing her breasts. The Pulsian arched her back, the sensations of all of her major erogenous zones being worked over driving her even more wild. It was all so intoxicating: the way Lightning’s nose brushed across her clit, the way she bathed her sensitive flesh in her saliva and simultaneously suckled it like a fresh fruit, the way she flicked her fingers across her erect nipples and kneaded her bosom. All that teasing, aggression, arrogance and grace compounded within the brunette, making her crave release. She seized some of her lover's fine, pink hair, pulling her deeper into her.


	2. Part 2

The surprised soldier flared her nostrils as her face was pressed against Fang’s groin, blasting her throbbing nub with hot air. Her hips jerked erratically, seizing up and bucking hard, her hold on her companion’s head being all that kept her from breaking their connection. She saw Lightning’s eyes widen, the woman not having anticipated the brunette displaying her considerable physical strength on this night. The Oerban felt compelled to say something in jest or apology, but the stunned cunnilinguist blinked and redoubled her efforts before she could, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for breath, her grip on her fellow l’Cie slipping as her body curled more.

Her muscles rippled, sparked into contractions by that tunneling tongue, pulling her thighs together tight around Lightning’s head, smearing saliva and musky juices across her cheeks. Fang’s striking scent only seemed to excite her even more, her hastened movements making the brunette feel as if her lover was trying to lick her way into her. Grabbing her hips, the soldier pinned her to the flat, metal surface tower's roof, enabling herself to move even deeper within her folds. Letting out an unmuffled shriek, the Pulsian came, her form twitching underneath her companion’s, coating her deliciously invasive mouth.

Her aggressor purred as she continued to lap at her sex, electrifying her already over stimulated nerves. Continuing to orgasm, she looked down at her, desiring to use this moment of euphoria to forge a more intimate connection with her. Fang’s skin was alight with fresh affection for her, so much so that she genuinely felt embarrassed by her loud climax. Farron's eyes, however, were closed, her expression indicating that she was savoring her taste, sampling it in its high quantities and licking her lips to drink up more still. The Oerban was relieved to see that her outburst had not drawn the woman’s ire and flattered that her body entertained her so, but she couldn't help but feel like she was missing out in some way.

Cheeks flushed and chest heaving, she said, “got some for me?”

Lightning’s eyes flashed open and she gazed upon her lover with an arched brow. “How about you return the favor instead, shouty?”

Fang sucked in air, the attempt at an insult flying over her head as she moaned in response to the request, biting her lip. The soldier’s sly smile was even _more_ seductive when wet.

The rose haired woman slowly relinquished her grip on her companion’s breasts, giving them a final squeeze before standing and letting her hands drift to her body. She shed the red satchel around her thigh and her skirt, baring her own slick, engorged sex to her partner. As she stepped over the brunette’s head, her cocky expression faltered and she attempted to cover her face, her gloved fingers doing little to hide the red hue blooming in her cheeks.

Fang lightly caressed her leg, looking up at her warmly. “There is no need to be embarrassed, hun.”

“I’m not!” She shouted. “I’m not. I just didn't think this would happen.”

“Why wouldn't it?” The Pulsian said, winking. 

Lightning sunk to her knees, her groin hovering over her lover’s face, her blush deepening. She still held her hand in front of her mouth, but gazed down at the brunette, her desire and shyness equally apparent. Stroking her soft skin with her fingertips, Fang smiled her own cocky smile and eased her hips closer to herself, bringing her glistening labia near her lips. Her rhythmic breathing washed over the surface of the soldier's sex, making her shiver, her legs shaking violently beside her companion’s head.

The Oerban continued to caress her, quietly cooing to her as she brushed her tongue along the length of her slit, letting it slip inside and swirl her fluids before surfacing to whisper to her more. While it didn’t exactly have a calming effect on Lightning, it did spark a change in her behavior. Before long, she had Fang’s black locks gripped in her fist as she fervently rubbed her own clit. Smirking to herself, the brunette understood and obeyed, eager to service her new lover every bit as intensely as she had been by her, if not _more so_. She ravenously lapped at those sweet folds, drinking in her scent. The humming she paired with it sent her fellow l’Cie into a frenzy, her movements twitchy, fevered.

Lightning rapidly slapped her mound, her staccato pants interrupted by a low groan as droplets of her juices were displaced into the Oerban’s mane. “Oh, yes, Fang, more. I love that tongue of yours.” The response she received was in the form of faster licking and the relocation of the woman’s hands to her firm butt. After a long mewl, the soldier added, in a whisper, “don’t ever stop.”

The grip on her rear tightened and two gorgeous green eyes stared intently into hers.

“You two are so adorable together.” 

The high pitched voice startled both of the lovers, sending them scrambling for their clothes to cover themselves. Sitting around the campfire were their allies. Their faces were shadowed in the dim light, but their posture said all that needed to be said.

“Sorry, we, uh, couldn't sleep,” Snow said, his head tilted away from them. Vanille punctuated her preceding statement by simply nodding.

There was an extended, disquieted pause within which no spoke and then Fang laughed, loudly. Beside her, she could feel Lightning recoil, imagining her flushed cheeks and mortified expression before she even turned to look at her. Sure enough, the brunette saw more emotions play across her face than she’d had seen from her leading up to this night. Though her face, too, was red, she continued to chuckle, extending a hand toward to the rose haired woman to invite her closer.

“I’m sorry, Light. They found out.”

Sazh cleared his throat. “I am surprised you guys would choose here of all places for this. This roof isn't exactly comfortable.”

“Eh,” Fang grunted. “I take can some discomfort where she is concerned.” She winked at the soldier, adding, “it was pretty ballsy to do it here right next to you guys. I probably shouldn’t have talked her into it.”

Lightning blinked, the look on her face shifting as the Oerban continued to joke about the situation and shoulder the blame, promising to be a better influence in the future. She dressed herself in silence, watching the scene unfold, her body language loosening. She even smiled as well, amusement soothing her embarrassment. By the time everyone had settled down and laid back down on their cots, her arm had wrapped around Fang’s, their fingers interlocked together.


End file.
